


The Cat, the Witch and the (metaphorical) Wardrobe

by AlgaLenn



Series: The Cat, the Witch and the (metaphorical) Wardrobe!Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Allergies, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awesome Sam, Backrubs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Castiel can't control his instincts, Cat Castiel, Cat Ears and Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, Cursed Castiel, Dean Talks About Feelings, Edit: now with art by featherfluff, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Angst, Get Drunk and Get Laid, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mildly Dubious Consent, There's Scratching, Top Castiel, Witch Curses, and Purring, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgaLenn/pseuds/AlgaLenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spell hits Castiel when he appears to save Dean from a witch and, although the angel smites her, the spell is effective, giving the angel some... feline characteristics. The problem is Castiel can't control his instincts when he's around Dean and a few things come to light... except they don't, because, afraid of the consequences that telling the truth could bring, the angel blames the spell for everything and the hunter seems to be more than okay with believing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel Understands Dean's Hate for Witches

**Author's Note:**

> **Letter C: Curse/Cat** (I couldn't decide so I thought I would just use both)
> 
> So... wow, this got out of hand...  
> I was supposed to write a short thing but then the plot grew and grew and GREW and I just couldn't solve it without multiple chapters.  
> I have half of this already written so I'll update as soon as I finish editing and all of that ( take into account that school is taking a lot of my time at the moment because it's almost over and I have a lot of exams).
> 
>  **Warning:** The thing is like this, this isn't an ABO fic and that's why I didn't tag it like that, but I took some liberties about the normal cat behaviour and there are some things from ABO fics (you could consider Castiel an alpha while he's cursed), I don't know if any of you will mind, but I had to make that clear, because I really don't know how a male cat acts (I've only had female cats) and I don't want you to think that I think they act like that when they don't.
> 
> The tags will be updated as the story develops.
> 
> As always, remember English is not my first language c:
> 
> Enjoy <3

Castiel turns to glare at Dean once the witch’s body is lying on the ground. The angel smote it just seconds after he appeared in the house to save the hunter’s ass, _again_. It isn’t as if the angel really minds about helping Dean on hunts, but it’s the _fifth_ time in two weeks that Dean has prayed to him _in the very last minute_ and Castiel is getting tired of that. Well, he’s more worried than anything but it isn’t as if, by telling Dean that, he will stop doing it because, for some reason Cas can’t begin to comprehend, his friend is unable to call him unless he’s in deep trouble, even though Castiel has told him a thousand times already that he doesn’t mind being called to help from the very beginning of the hunts –in fact, he hopes for that, it just doesn’t happen-. Also, it’s easier to look pissed than worried –right now he doesn’t even have to pretend, he _is_ pissed, five times! Is Dean doing it on purpose? Does he enjoy trying to give the angel heart attacks?!-, Dean doesn’t take him seriously when he’s worried.

The hunter notices Castiel’s humor and shrugs, giving him an apologetic look, but Castiel isn’t sure the other really means it. The angel doesn’t say anything though, he’s just glad Dean is back on his feet without a scratch or any other kind of injury.

Now that Castiel is thinking about it, when he got to the place it didn’t look like Dean was in immediate danger…Not that it matters, is better that way, he likes it when Dean calls him, it means he gets an excuse to see him.

Once Dean has every weapon inside the Impala’s trunk he invites the angel to stay in the bunker. He wants to thank Castiel for everything –and by everything Cas is sure he means the other five times, because this wasn’t a big deal really, but the vampire nest three days ago… Cas almost didn’t make it in time- with a meal. The angel wants for a second to tell him that it’s not necessary, that he doesn’t need to eat, but maybe if he says ‘no’ then he won’t have an excuse to stay with Dean for longer, so he accepts happily.

They both get in the car and go back to the bunker. Neither of them seems to have noticed that the witch had been about to cast a spell on Dean when Castiel appeared right in front of her.

*  *  *

Nothing happens that night. Castiel eats Dean’s food pretty fast because he can’t stand the taste, but he doesn’t want to tell the hunter –it’s not Dean’s fault, he just hasn’t got used to the taste of molecules yet-. That kind of backfires to him, because Dean is immediately serving him another plate with a bright smile on his face, completely ignoring Sam’s protest about wanting to eat more as well.

The angel doesn’t have the heart to tell the older hunter the truth, so he just smiles and accepts the food, giving Sam an apologetic look when Dean is not looking. Sam only rolls his eyes and continues eating.

*  *  *

Castiel only starts noticing something might not be completely right when he wakes up.

First of all: _He wakes up_.

He doesn’t remember going to sleep, he doesn’t even understand why he would ever go to sleep, angel’s don’t need to sleep and his few experiences with sleeping weren’t exactly pleasant so he doesn’t really try if he doesn’t need to.

The second problem he acknowledges is that his memory from last night is kind of blurry. He is sure that after dinner Dean told him to watch a movie and then the hunter fell asleep on the couch half way through it, but that's about it. He doesn't remember the movie -something about a ring, maybe? - and he doesn't remember carrying Dean to his room, so that means he didn't -Castiel wouldn't forget something like that-. He hates not knowing what happened. The only thing he knows is that he's on a bed alone and he doesn't recognize the room.

Frustrated, the angel buries his head on the pillow and that's when it hits him. The scent is everywhere, surrounding him completely, it's strong and wonderful and he wants to take it with him everywhere and it's Dean's. He's in Dean's room and he's laying on the hunter's bed and he can't believe he didn't notice that earlier, because how could he not notice the way everything smelled like _his_ human.

As if something else is controlling his actions, Castiel's starts rubbing his face on Dean's pillow. There's a sound... He's not sure from where it comes from but it doesn't stop and he doesn't stop rubbing his face on Dean's pillow either, it makes him happy, he just wished Dean was there and not only his pillow.

"Cas!?"

His best friend’s voice brings him back to reality and in less than a second Castiel is getting out of Dean’s bed and staring at the hunter who is looking at him as if he had grown another head. The angel’s ears go flat on his head, he knows he shouldn’t be there and now Dean is angry at him and… wait, what!? Castiel is pretty sure human ears _can’t_ do that. He brings a hand to his head and his eyes widen as it comes in contact with fur and what feels like another pair of ears, _cat ears_. Now he understands Dean’s expression.

“What the hell is that!?” Dean asks. He has taken two steps backwards, towards the door when Castiel jumped out of the bed, as if he wanted to keep his distance. For some reason Castiel can’t stop thinking about how there shouldn’t be any distance between them. He wants to mark the hunter with his scent, let everyone know he is Castiel’s. Oh god… He’s thinking like a cat! A territorial, possessive, cat! What the hell indeed!

“I have no idea, Dean, I-” He stops talking because something else is bothering him now and, before he can think about what he’s doing, the angel is taking off his trousers.

Dean’s eyes widen and he doesn’t seem able to look away, although he _really wants to_ , why would he want to see his best friend stripping? “What are you doing?” He asks, his voice coming out a bit strained.

Castiel gets rid of his slacks and looks behind him. Yes, just what he thought, he has a tail now, awesome.

The angel looks back at Dean, well, more like glares at him. “You tell me what happened, Dean. What was the witch doing before I appeared?” He practically growls at the hunter, really pissed off now ‘cause nothing would have happened if Dean had called him earlier, say like… when he had found the case and decided to work on it alone, perhaps? Castiel has an idea of how this happened already and he knows he’s right when he sees how realization appears in Dean’s eyes.

The hunter scratches the back of his neck and looks away, avoiding Castiel. The angel thinks he looks guilty and for some reason he smiles. Maybe Dean will learn after this. “She was chanting something in Latin, I don’t remember what exactly, and that’s why I called you.” There. Castiel has his answer now, maybe Dean wasn’t at arm’s reach for the witch to attack him but a curse, if Castiel hadn’t shown up, would have hit him square on his chest. “I never thought it would affect you if it hit you, I mean, you’re an angel, practically indestructible, right?”

Castiel sighs. “It must have been an extremely powerful spell.” He says, since it is the only explanation he can think of because Dean’s right, it shouldn’t have affected him. But improbable things aren’t so weird when the Winchesters are around so it doesn’t bother him much. He glances quickly behind himself again and closes his eyes for a second, defeated. “It was probably meant to turn you into a cat permanently, I don’t see why she would just give you a tail and ears, you would have been able to take her down anyway.”

Dean finally looks at the angel again. He looks worried, but Cas can tell that at the same time he’s trying not to laugh –Castiel can’t blame him, he can see how this could be humorous, if you are not the one affected by the curse that is- “I’m sorry about this, buddy.” The hunter apologizes.

“It is fine, Dean.” The angel replies and then looks away. The need to be close to Dean is getting stronger and it scares him that he thinks he’s starting to figure out why he wants that. If he is right things could get a lot more awkward and he really does not wish for that to happen.

The problem, the real problem, comes when Dean opens his mouth again. “If there’s anything I can do for you, just tell me, okay?” He says, ignoring what those words could start. The half-cat’s ears perk up and starts to close the distance between him and his best friend, only to have Dean back away again. Castiel can only stare at him, confused. “Wow, wow, just… keep your distance, capiche?” The hunter is holding up a hand as if to keep Castiel at a safe distance and the angel starts to feel sad. What’s wrong? Dean doesn’t want him close? Is he going to start complaining about his personal space again? After years of just going with it? Why right now? Why when Cas really wants to be close to him? It almost hurts how much he wants to stay close.

The angel’s gaze drops to the ground. It takes him some time to find his voice again and it comes out like a whisper. “But you said… This is how you can help me, Dean; I need to be close to you.” He doesn’t explain further because he still isn’t sure his theory is right and I won’t help to tell Dean; if anything it will only make the hunter want to keep as far away from Castiel as possible.

“Why… Why is that?” Dean asks and when Castiel glances at him for a brief second he can tell the hunter is uncomfortable with the situation. That’s just wonderful.

Castiel shakes his head and still doesn’t meet Dean’s eyes. He’s not really lying if he says that, but… it kinda feels like it. “I don’t know…” He says. _I have a theory, but I can’t tell you._ He thinks. “It must be because of the curse.” True. “My vessel seems to be acting on instincts.” Also true. “It is normal cat behavior.” Kind of true, he is sure the witch added something else to the spell she used; it wasn’t just a simple transformation enchantment. “I just want to be close to somebody else, it doesn’t matter who.” Lies, lies, lies. He wants Dean. He needs Dean.

The hunter suddenly looks more relaxed. “Then go with Sammy, I don’t think he will mind about it.” He proposes and Castiel can see in his eyes how bad he wants him to accept this other possibility. But Cas doesn’t want to be with Sam, it would be weird. He wants to stay close to Dean and make sure he smells like him so that others don’t approach him. He wants to cuddle with the hunter and wants the hunter to pet him behind the ears. This curse is the perfect excuse to have this with Dean, even if it is a bit weird because of the situation.

“I don’t trust Sam enough to ask him this kind of favor.” He replies taking a step closer to Dean and making the other man move another step away from him. This only makes Cas frown. “Dean, please, I need to be close to someone.” _I need to be close to_ you _._ “You said you would help me.” He is close to begging, but he doesn’t want to look so desperate.

“Cas, I… shit…” For a second, Castiel believes the hunter will accept and things will be okay. The strange pain he feels in his heart will disappear and once the curse comes to an end things will be able to go back to normal. He won’t have to suffer through this. “I’m allergic to cats, Cas, sorry, I can’t help you with that.” Dean finishes and then, without other word, flees from the room.

The angel’s heart sinks. He wasn’t expecting that. All of the sudden his only excuse to be close to Dean, closer than usual, disappears in front of his eyes. No, it never existed. The curse annoyed him from the beginning but Cas had found a positive side of it. Now that there’s no positive side he _loathes_ it. How close can he get from Dean without causing him an allergic reaction? It must be a bad case if the hunter is so reluctant to let Castiel get close. The angel knows allergies can be really dangerous and he doesn’t want to cause his friend pain so he will stay away from him, no matter how much that distance hurts him. His pain is not physical pain, he can deal with it, or so he hopes. This is going to be a long day.


	2. Feline Instincts Are Kind of Fun... And Then They Are Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel does his best to deal with his curse and Sam decides to leave the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! In the end I updated before I said I would, well, lucky you I guess.  
> The next chapter will be up as soon as I can as well, but school might be taken a lot of time from me next week and I'm writing the fifth chapter, which I want to have finished before updating again, so be patient, I'll do my best c:
> 
> Enjoy and please tell me if you like this so far!

The angel discovers his grace is bound because of the witch’s spell. That means he can’t leave his vessel or use his powers, which of course sucks. He’s practically human at the moment –or well, half human, half cat, figures-. Maybe he wouldn’t feel like a cat anymore if he had his powers, maybe he would be able to break this curse that is tormenting him, but he can’t, so he’s stuck like this.

Cas supposes it will pass, eventually, this thing that is happening to him. The witch may have been powerful but there’s little to no chance she was powerful enough to neutralize an angel with a spell, not forever at least. That’s something only angels can make another angel lose his powers like that.

As times goes by, the angel starts having more feline-like impulses. It isn’t really _that_ bad when he thinks about it, it’s different and it’s even fun sometimes. He wants to climb things, there’s this feeling of power he gets when he’s on a higher level than the rest, he doesn’t mind this since he has always loved being up in the sky and given that he can’t fly this is the closer thing he will get while the spell is affecting him. All things that move fast have become prey –Sam was the first one to discover this and he had a lot of fun making Cas go crazy with a laser pointer for about an hour until the angel regained control over his instincts; he still hasn’t forgave him for doing that- and it has become one of his favorites ways of passing the time when he’s alone – _only_ when he’s alone-. Sometimes Castiel also wants to claw things or scratch the furniture, but he does his best to control that particular drive because he is sure the brothers will get really mad at him if he does that.

All things considered, being half a cat is not as terrible as it seemed to be on the first day. Castiel decides to just go with his instincts, since it’s a lot easier than fighting them and there’s nothing that would suggest the curse will get stronger or worse if he does that. Not having his powers gives him the perfect excuse to stay in the bunker with the Winchesters and he really likes being able to spend more time with them –well, at least with Sam, since he has been avoiding Dean because of the hunter’s allergy and Dean has been doing pretty much the same-. Cas is okay, he doesn’t love this and wants it to end, but it is not the worst thing that has ever happened to him.

The real problem here is _Dean_.

The first day of not being close to the hunter is indeed hard and those which follow don’t get any better.

Castiel’s need to be near the older hunter only grows with the time and the only thing that keeps him from getting closer to the human is the reminder of his friend’s allergy –he seriously doesn’t want to cause Dean any kind of trouble-. That and the fact that he stays outside the bunker most part of the day , because inside the building he can smell Dean everywhere and it drives him nuts.

The half-cat likes staying outside. It is rare for cars to pass by the road where the bunker is located, so he is not worried about people seeing him like this. Outside he can run and climb, scratch the trees as much as he wishes to without anyone telling him he can’t do it, and he can also try to catch flies without the younger Winchester laughing at him. He understands why he does that, Cas is sure he would find all of this hilarious if he wasn’t the one affected by it, but he is the one suffering because of this spell and he hates that Sam laughs at him; it makes him feel even more ridiculous than he already feels.

Outside is good for Cas. It is the best place where he can pass the time, keep himself entertained and without thinking about Dean Winchester and his allergy and about how much he wishes he could just heal him so that the hunter wouldn’t have that excuse to tell him he can’t be close to him. Cas would never force Dean into anything, but he is sure Dean wouldn’t say ‘no’ if he wasn’t allergic and knew how bad Castiel is feeling because of that particular problem of distance. It is only being close anyway; the angel is certain he can control himself enough not to make the situation awkward. But Castiel can’t see if he’s right about that because he doesn’t have his powers and he can’t heal Dean, which means the hunter is still allergic to him and he can’t be near him without risking his health.

So Castiel stays outside… and runs and climbs trees and plays with the bees… He only goes back inside the bunker when his stomach complains about the lack of food and when It gets too late and he wants to go to bed, because he needs to eat now as well as sleep.

Lucky for him, his sense of taste is not as refined now as it was when his grace wasn’t bind, so he can finally enjoy food. He has developed an almost irrational love for all kinds of fish –he assumes that comes with the whole being half cat deal, but it really tastes wonderful so doesn’t see why he wouldn’t like it anyway- and he prefers that over burgers, which he still likes but fish is first now. Dean seems to have noticed this –it isn’t a surprise, the first day Castiel searched for food in the kitchen he came across five cans of tuna and ate them all, licked them clean-, because, despites not eating with him, he prepares a different dish every night for the angel and Castiel eats them happily. He has tried sushi, trout with lemon, Fish ‘n’ Chips, pasta with sardines, but his favorite so far are the salmon fishcakes –god, it was like tasting Heaven-. The angel is glad Dean is doing this for him –he knows it’s Dean because Sam told him he can’t cook to save his life- because that means the older hunter is not mad at him or anything –Cas knows he is avoiding him because of his allergy, but it still worries him a little that he hasn’t tried to communicate with him ever since their last chat in Dean’s bedroom- and Castiel’s diet would probably be based on canned tuna alone if he didn’t have Dean cooking for him. He’s still thinking about how to thank him for all of that.

When it comes to sleeping Castiel has asked Sam to prepare a room for him as far away from the older Winchester’s bedroom as possible, so he sleeps there every night and sometimes he takes naps there too –but he usually takes naps outside under a tree or maybe even on one of its branches-. He actually enjoys sleeping, he could even say he loves it –he certainly loves taking short naps during the day-. At first he was worried he would have nightmares but after the first couple of nights and no nightmares the angel has grown fond of that particular activity. It must also be a cat thing. This one he really doesn’t mind at all; he would keep it if he could.

This goes on for about a week until Sam decides that maybe, _just maybe_ , they should be doing something about this spell. No matter how much Castiel insists about how the witch is dead and the spell is probably going to wear off in another couple of days, Sam is not convinced.

“I’ve heard about cases of witches binding their spells to objects or even their familiars, so that if they die the spells will continue to take effect. We can’t just let you stay like this forever, Cas, I have to find out if this witch did something like this or not.” The younger hunter explains as he packs some clothes into his duffel bag. He has a point, but Castiel really doesn’t want him to leave, because if Sam leaves he will leave the angel alone with his brother and Cas doesn’t want that.

Throughout these days, Castiel has been able to entertain himself alone, but he did get lonely a couple of times and those times Sam has been there to keep him company and scratch behind his ears. Granted, it wasn’t the same as having Dean close, but he had to manage with that, it was something. Now though, Sam is going to leave and he won’t be there if Castiel starts feeling lonely again which will mean the angel will only have Dean to go to -the older hunter doesn’t want to deal with anything related to witches, at least not for a long time, and he is not going with Sam- and he _can’t_.

Castiel is pacing the room nervously when an idea comes to his mind. “Let me go with you then, I can help you find the familiar or this object if it exists.” He says, his ears twitching in anticipation. He really hopes Sam will say ‘yes’…

“No, Cas.” The angel’s ears drop in disappointment and the human notices. “It’s not that I don’t want you to come with me…” He adds and now he’s talking to Castiel as if he pities him. The angel hates those ears always giving away more than he wants to show about his feelings. It is almost as if he doesn’t have any kind of control over them. “But you won’t be of any help, without your powers you have the same chances of finding the object as me and there’s no way we can really hide your ears and tail, people will notice.” Sam finishes explaining and Castiel gives a long dramatic sigh. “Why don’t you want to stay here anyway? This might take a few days and I can’t cook the things Dean cooks.” The hunter asks, suppressing a laugh –he still can’t believe Dean did all of that for Cas, his brother has it bad-.

Castiel looks away. “Dean is the reason why I don’t want to stay.” He murmurs and Sam almost doesn’t hear him. “I have… For some reason I need to be close to him…” He looks up at Sam again, begging him to understand and, oh yeah, Sam understands okay, he understands the angel is deeply in love with his brother, what he doesn’t get is why he hasn’t done anything about it yet. “And if I feel lonely and you are not here I don’t know if I will be able to stop myself from going to him, but I know I can’t.”

The hunter raises an eyebrow, questioningly. He is a bit lost in here. “Why can’t you be close to him? I never understood why you seem to have been avoiding each other since you got cursed.”

The angel does is trademarked head tilt and squints his eyes. “Dean is allergic to cats.” He deadpans. Isn’t Sam supposed to know this about his brother? What if someday the younger hunter decided to buy a cat? That would have been catastrophic!

Sam stares at Castiel for a few seconds and then does something the angel hasn’t been expecting at all. He laughs. He laughs hard. He bends over his stomach and laughs until Castiel is sure it must hurt.

Castiel stares at Sam laugh hysterically for a good two minutes before it starts being annoying. He feels as if he is being left out of something here. That’s almost as bad as being the reason why the other person is laughing. “What Sam!? What is so funny?” He questions, raising his voice over Sam’s laugher to get the hunter’s attention. Sam finally stops after that.

It takes the taller man a few seconds to regain his breath but as soon as he can speak again he’s saying: “God, he’s even deeper inside the closet that I first thought.” Castiel still doesn’t understand.

“What are you talking about, Sam? Who is inside a closet?” The angel asks and that only makes Sam laugh again, this time harder. If Castiel had his powers he would make him shut up but right now the only thing he can do is glare at the human.

Sam finally notices he’s starting to really piss Castiel off and stops, this time for good. “Okay, first of all, there’s nobody inside a closet, Cas, not a real one at least.” The hunter explains, closing his duffel bag. “Second, Dean’s allergy is not that bad, it doesn’t get past some sneezing and I don’t really think he would be allergic to you, I mean, you’re not even a cat.” Sam throws his bag over his shoulder and walks out of his room, Castiel following him close behind.

The angel considers this on the way to the bunker’s entrance. If Dean’s allergy isn’t really a bad case, then why has he been avoiding him so much? Is it because he doesn’t want to be close to Cas? Did Dean see the allergy as an easy way out from Castiel staying near him all the time? But Dean wouldn’t do that, not if he knows Cas is having a very bad time… Then Castiel remembers, he never told Dean that this need of his is causing him pain –yeah, it isn’t physical pain, but it hurts nonetheless-, maybe if he does then Dean won’t mind about letting him stay close.

“Do you think Dean will let me stay with him if he is not allergic to me?” Castiel asks, then, his tail moving in anticipation.

Sam shrugs and tries to hide a smirk. “There’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” He replies and then he says goodbye to the angel and leaves the bunker.

It takes Castiel a whole hour of thinking what he’s going to do, but he finally makes a decision: He will find Dean and see if the hunter really is allergic to him.


	3. Maybe Staying in the Bunker Won't Be so Bad after All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel confronts Dean about his allergy and a ball of yarn gets murdered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I finished writing chapter 5 I'm giving you another update! Keep in mind that there probably won't be another one for a while, 'cause I haven't started chapter 6 yet and I don't want to just update everything and then have you waiting for weeks (I really hope that won't happen).
> 
> **Edit:** Art by my lovely [beta](http://feminist-fairy.tumblr.com/)

The angel has decided what he’s going to do, but he soon realizes he won’t be able to do it immediately. The hunter is avoiding him, which means he stays inside his bedroom most part of the time when he knows Castiel is inside of the building, that is in the morning, noon and during the night. Dean won’t come out of his hiding until nine probably, because he knows Castiel is usually outside by that time. Castiel can’t simply go to his best friend’s room and throw himself at him just to see if the other has an allergic reaction –no matter how badly he wants to throw himself at Dean- and he can’t ask the other man, because Castiel has the feeling Dean won’t let him see if he really is allergic; so he has to think of an strategy.

An hour later, Castiel has everything planned out. He will hide somewhere until nine and once Dean is out of his bedroom he will follow his smell wherever the hunter is and he will approach him from behind until he is close enough to make sure that the hunter is not really allergic to him. He knows his best friend won’t hear him approach because of his new skills. It is the perfect plan, simple, yet effective, and Castiel can’t wait to test it.

The angel checks the kitchen’s clock and sighs. He still has to wait about two hours until nine and he doesn’t want to stay hidden for that long, so instead of doing that he goes to the unofficial living room of the bunker –the brother have not decided it was a living room, but they have equipped it like one and they spend most part of the time there, so yeah, it is the living room-, where he knows Sam has left a few things for Castiel to play with –he is sure that once he’s back to normal he will be ashamed of doing all of this, but right now his feline instincts stop him from caring at all-, and decides he will wait there and entertain himself for a little while, he can find a place to hide once the time for Dean to come out of his bedroom is closer.

Losing track of time isn’t something Castiel has ever experienced. Angel’s are aware of every passing second, sometimes it becomes extremely annoying even, but it is something he has learnt to live with. This is the reason why he is surprised when he detects the change of the air around him a little too late. Dean’s scent fills his nostrils and he has to shut his eyes to keep himself focused. This is getting out of hand, Castiel needs to get closer to Dean real soon or else he is sure nothing will stop him from, what was that expression? Jumping his bones? And he will never be able to forgive himself if he does that.

“Cas?” Dean’s voice sounds from behind him and the angel perceives a note of amusement there. It is then when he remembers what he was doing before the hunter stepped into the room. Castiel blushes and hides his face with his hands. He was playing with a ball of yarn! He was playing, laying on the floor, with a ball of yarn exactly like a cat would play! Dean has never seen him like this and the angel wants the ground to swallow him whole. “What are you doing here?” And now there’s some worry in his tone too and the angel knows Dean is about to flee.

The angel takes a deep breath and forces himself to forget his embarrassment as he stands up. He can’t let Dean run away like the last time they talked; the half-cat’s plan is out of the equation now, so he has no other choice than to talk with the hunter. Maybe that will be for the best, who knows. “Don’t leave.” The angel says. It isn’t a request; Castiel makes sure it sounds more like an order. He turns around, so that he is finally facing Dean, and he regrets it immediately because now the hunter’s scent hits him with full force. Shit, he really needs to get closer. “I have to try something.” He takes a step closer to Dean and the hunter is immediately moving one step away in return. “Don’t.” Cas snaps. It comes out harsher than he wanted and he shakes his head, closing his eyes. “Sorry, just… just please stay where you are.”

“But, Cas, my allergy…” The hunter looks very worried and the angel hates that maybe Dean is even scared of what he could do right now. Dean doesn’t move again, though.

“I don’t think you are really allergic to me, Dean.” Castiel explains, taking another step closer to the human. “I’m not really a cat and even if you were, it wouldn’t be so bad, would it? Sam told me yours is not a dangerous case.” That last statement comes out in a whisper because the angel is a little hurt Dean didn’t mention that detail. He has been suffering all this time, wanting to be near the hunter to at least feel a little bit better and Dean…

“Yeah, I know…” Dean interrupts Castiel’s thoughts with his words. Now the hunter is looking away from Cas and he seems… ashamed?

The angel tilts his head. “Why didn’t you tell me that? It’s been difficult for me, Dean, I don’t know why, but I need to be close to someone and I thought you would help me with that if I really needed it.” He still won’t say he needs to be close to Dean specifically, it isn’t a good idea, it will only make the hunter want answers as to why he would need it to be him and only him. Castiel is not ready to give him those answers.

Dean sighs and, without letting Cas process what is happening, closes the distance between them. The two of them stay there, holding their breath and staring at each other’s eyes, waiting for something to happen, but it doesn’t. Five minutes later Dean is moving away again, giving Castiel his personal space. The hunter didn’t sneeze and he seems to be perfectly fine. “There. I’ not allergic to you.”

Hearing Dean’s words confirming it makes the angel happier than he would have expected. He closes the distance his best friend has put between them again and hugs him tightly. The pain he has been feeling in his heart throughout all these past days immediately fades away and he feels so much better. Until he feels Dean stiffen, that is, and he starts wondering if he was right before. Will Dean let him stay close? What if the hunter really has some kind of problem with this? What is the hunter _knows_ and that’s why he wants to stay away from him? Without moving –he doesn’t have the power of will to do it-, Cas searches for Dean’s eyes. “You don’t want me close? That’s why you didn’t tell me?”

Closing his eyes, Dean gulps and then smiles and shakes his head. “Nah, I just really hate sneezing.” He replies, laughing silently as he opens his eyes again to peek at Castiel. The angel knows all of that is an act though and he frowns, glaring at Dean, who understand immediately. “Okay, okay…” He scratches the back of his head while he thinks if he should talk or not. “It’s just that I thought it would be weird to have you clinging to me during the whole day.” Castiel opens his mouth to protest, to say he is not clinging to Dean but then he notices he really is and sighs, mumbling a ‘sorry’. “Don’t worry, if you really need this, I mean, it is still awkward…” Dean continues and Cas is about to say that no, if Dean is so uncomfortable with this he won’t ask for it, no matter how much he wants and needs it, but then the hunter relaxes visibly. “You know what? I don’t care, it’s just a curse, right? I’ll help you; you would do the same for me.” The hunter says in the end and this time his smile in genuine. It makes Castiel wonder what went through Dean’s mind that made him change his mind so drastically all of the sudden.

The angel smiles and lets go of Dean, because now he knows he will be able to hug him and be close to him for as long as he wants and knowing that makes things then times better already. “Thank you, Dean.”

“Don’t even mention it.” The hunter says, rolling his eyes, making it seem as if this isn’t a big deal, although it really is to Castiel. “Just let me take a shower and then we can watch a movie together or something like that, ‘kay? Because I can’t stay all day standing with you hugging me.”

Nodding, Castiel goes to sit on the couch so that he can wait for the other man there, and if Dean notices he grabs the ball of yarn from the floor, he doesn’t say anything -the angel is grateful for that-.

About fifteen minutes later Dean comes back. He is wearing his robe and Castiel is sure that underneath that the hunter only has a pair of boxers on –why would he wear the robe if it was any other way?-. His hair is still soaked and a few wild drops of water and making their way down his neck. The angel has to close his eyes to suppress the sudden urge he has to stand up and lick them off. Cas shakes his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. _No_. He can’t let his instincts take control over his mind, curse or not curse, he has to control the animalistic part of him that wants nothing else than to grab the hunter and make him his, mark him all over so that everyone else knows to whom he belongs. _No_. Dean doesn’t want him like that and never will and Castiel would very much like to keep their friendship intact, thank you.

“So…” Dean starts saying, breaking the unbearable silence and luckily breaking Castiel free from his thoughts as well. The angel opens his eyes again. “What movie d’you wanna watch?” He asks as he makes his way toward the pile of DVD’s beside the television. “I’m sure you haven’t seen any of the ones we have.” The hunter kneels to retrieve some of the movies. He is giving his back to Castiel and the angel can’t help but to let his gaze fix on the hunter’s ass. _No_. Cas takes a deep breath.

“I don’t know. Anything, I really don’t care.” Castiel replies, hoping his voice sounds normal. “Maybe an action movie. I know you like them.” That and he is positive that kind of movie will prevent him from thinking inappropriate things, contrary to what a romantic movie could do to him –he is certain the brothers don’t have those kind of movies anyway, given Dean’s rejection of ‘chick-flicks’-.

Dean nods and looks over his shoulder to smile, no, to _grin_ at Castiel. The hunter looks ecstatic; Castiel doesn’t remember how many times he has see him like this. He stands up and shows Cas the movie, still beaming at him. “Batman then!” The angel doesn’t understand why all the fuss, but he enjoys seeing the other so happy, so he just smiles back at him and doesn’t comment. Dean puts the movie in the DVD player and grabs the remote. “You will love it.” He says and then sits on the couch beside Castiel. He looks at the angel’s eyes and then at his hands and raises an eyebrow. “Did the yarn do something to you?”

Castiel tilts his head to a side, not sure about what Dean is talking about, but then he follows the hunter’s gaze, sees his hands and blushes fiercely. The yarn, which isn’t arranged into a ball anymore, is tangled around his fingers. The whole thing is a mess and he hopes Sam won’t get mad at him when he comes back, since it was his yarn. He doesn’t remember doing that, but it probably happen while he was trying to suppress his thoughts about Dean. He got nervous, nobody can blame him. “Sorry, I was playing.” He mumbles, looking away and throwing the yarn to the ground.

Dean laughs and then smiles at him. “S’kay.” He says, shaking his head in amusement. “I don’t get how you can find that to be fun but I guess it’s a cat thing.” The hunter makes himself comfortable on the couch and then presses play, turning his gaze towards the TV again.

Castiel does the same, scooting closer to the hunter. He lets himself rest his head on Dean’s shoulder and smiles when the other man doesn’t say anything about it. Cas can do this, watch a movie with Dean. It will work as a distraction enough that he won’t want anything else from the hunter and at the same time, since he will be near Dean, he won’t be feeling that horrible ache in his heart. Everything will be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story so far please leave a comment, I'd love that <3


	4. I'll Help You Scratch That Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel can't keep fighting the curse. Things will never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god... please give me your opinion about this chapter, I really need it. Here you have it! Some smut for all of you, I hope it doesn't suck :/

Castiel thinks he has never been so wrong in his life and that’s saying something if you consider that he has been alive for millennia and has made some really bad decisions before, but this? He was so sure and now his confidence is going to be his doom.

Everything was perfectly fine a few minutes ago. Both men were silently watching the movie Dean had chosen. Castiel was actually very entertained by it and he was beginning to understand why his friend liked it so much. But then the hunter started scratching Castiel’s ears and the angel’s focus immediately changed from the television to the man beside him who was giving him the closest thing to a massage for cats and it felt so _good_ …

Without realizing, Castiel started purring –he didn’t even know he could purr!- and that made Dean stop and look at him funny. “Dude, are you purring?” He asked as if it wasn’t obvious. Only hearing Dean say it made Castiel blush in embarrassment and try to hide from the hunter’s view. “Hey, don’t hide, come here.” At Dean’s words Castiel moved closer to the other man again, but still didn’t dare to look at him. “That’s it. You’re a good kitten, aren’t you Cas?” Dean asked, laughing, as he started scratching Castiel’s head again.

Castiel purred louder. Of course he was, yes, he was a good kitten, he could be a very good kitten for Dean… NO. The angel frowned. He didn’t like that Dean was making fun of his condition but he hated even more how he could feel his control slipping away from him. He moved away from Dean’s hand, glaring at it as if it had personally offended him. “Dean, I’m not a real cat.” He said narrowing his eyes. That only made the hunter laugh harder.

“Of course you are not, Cas, but come here.” Castiel was hesitant to move closer again, he didn’t know if it was a good idea. The hunter noticed his indecisiveness and rolled his eyes. “Look, Cas, being cursed sucks, but you clearly like it when I pet you so come here. You should enjoy the good things that come with this. We don’t know for how long the spell will last.” To that, Castiel bit his lip. Dean was right… and it was just petting, nothing else, he could control himself. In the end he moved closer and let the hunter continue.

And here he is now, beyond screwed. At some point Dean started scratching his back and now Castiel is on his stomach, sprawled over his best friends lap and he is sure Dean had to raise the volume of the TV because of his purring. He isn’t paying attention to the movie anymore, though he knows the hunter is watching it with intense interest, he is more focused on how good Dean’s hand feels over his back and imagining what other things that hand could do to him.

The angel has lost control over his thoughts. The different scenarios playing inside his mind only get more and more inappropriate and he’s doing his best not to rub his hips on the couch to get some friction because he is hard, _really_ hard. Castiel is enormously grateful for being on his stomach and for the hunter’s focus on the movie. He will die of embarrassment if the other man notices his current situation.

Cas knows he should tell Dean to stop, tell him that it’s enough and then excuse himself. Probably going outside would be a good idea, distract his mind climbing some trees. The problem is he doesn’t seem to find the strength to tell the other man to stop and he is losing himself more and more with every passing minute. Soon enough his need for something else will get too big and there won’t be a way to go back -not without Dean noticing at least- but there’s nothing Castiel can do about that, not in this state, not when the only things he can think of is how beautiful, how _good_ , Dean would look underneath his body, how and where he would mark him, how the human would moan his name.

The point of no return arrives faster than the angel originally thought and it’s all Dean’s fault. At some moment, Dean is so engrossed in the movie that he stops paying attention to what he is doing with his left hand and he lets it slide a bit lower than he should. That’s all the angel can take.

“Sorry, Cas.” The hunter says when he realizes he might have stepped past the line when he accidentally touched the angel’s ass. If we are being honest, Castiel doesn’t care about Dean’s overstepping now, in fact, he wants more of that.

“Dean…” The angel moans and moves his hips up a little, trying to get the hunter’s hand back to where it was before. When he doesn’t find it, he sits up and searches for the other man’s eyes. The hunter looks lost and confused, but Castiel is determined to change that look with something else. He straddles him and Dean freezes.

“Cas? What are you doing?” Dean asks as the angel wraps his arms around his neck and rolls his hips to met Dean’s. The hunter’s eyes widen when he feels a very distinctive hardness touch him. He looks down, sees the tent on Castiel’s slacks and blushes a deep shade of red. He gulps. “This is the curse, right?” Dean looks back again at Castiel’s eyes and notices that the blue irises of the angel have practically disappear to be replaced with his black pupils, completely blown out with lust.

The angel leans forwards and presses their foreheads together, making Dean catch his breath. “Yes, but please, I need this.” He replies. His breathing is hard and his voice is rougher than ever. “I can’t take it, Dean.” He rolls his hips again and this time he is sure he feels another hardness matching his own. He notices Dean is biting his lips and does it again. This time the hunter fails to contain his moan and it makes Castiel close his eyes, letting the sound wash over him like a prayer.

For a second, Cas has hope. Maybe Dean wants him too, maybe he has always wanted him, but soon he is shaking his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts. It is probably just the stimulation what is making the hunter’s cock respond; he can’t hope for anything else.

Dean is doing his best to sound normal when he speaks again. “You will regret this, Cas, you’re acting like this just because of the spell.” He says but he does nothing to stop Castiel from rolling his hips again, in fact, he meets the angel’s thrust with one of his own. At least he seems to be enjoying this as much as Castiel; that makes it easier for the angel to want this to continue.

“I don’t care.” Castiel says in reply. He doesn’t say that he won’t regret it, that he could never regret this, he is not ready to tell Dean about his feelings and the hunter doesn’t need to know that right now. He can just blame the curse, get this done and then go back to have his friendship with Dean. Regrets can come later if they do, right now the angel just wants to claim this human. “Please, Dean, let me, I need you, I _have_ to be inside you, let me do this.”

The hunter sighs but it comes out more like a needy gasp that anything else. He doesn’t reply immediately and the angel is scared he will tell him ‘no’ and then Cas won’t know what to do. He won’t force Dean into anything, but he needs release, he needs it _now_. Then Dean is nodding and Castiel feels a rush of relief run through his body, followed by another one of arousal. He is pretty sure he’s already leaking and they have done nothing yet. “Yeah, okay, Cas, okay.” Dean replies, almost out of breath. Apparently this is as intense for him as it is for the angel. “I’ll let you, but we can’t here.”

Castiel nods and within seconds he’s lifting the hunter from the couch and taking him to his bedroom. Once they are there, the angel lowers Dean onto the bed and climbs over him. “I want to kiss you.” He doesn’t know why he asks, it just seems appropriate. Dean rolls his eyes and pulls him into a deep kiss.

It isn’t gentle like the angel would have loved their first kiss to be. No. This kiss is rough, wild; they nip and suck at each other’s lips and their tongues battle for dominance the whole time. It is a desperate kiss, as if both will die if the other’s lips are not touching theirs. Soon enough Castiel is leaving the hunter’s mouth, apparently oblivious to Dean’s desires to continue kissing. The angel trails kisses through the other man’s jaw and then down his neck at towards his collarbone. His feline instincts have kicked in again –or more like the spell has kicked in again- and he is looking for the perfect place to put his claiming mark. It has to be somewhere where everyone can see it, so that never again another person approaches his hunter with the wrong intentions. When he finds it, right where neck meets shoulder, he bites down.

“What the hell, Cas!?” Dean yells and Castiel pulls away. His eyes are wide with the realization of what he has done. “Did you bite me?!”

Castiel laps at the mark, trying to sooth any pain the hunter might be feeling. “I’m sorry, Dean, so sorry.” He says, even though a part of his wants to explain what that bite means, that Dean is his mate now and nobody else should touch him. But that’s only a cat thing –well, Cas isn’t even sure if it is a cat thing really, but apparently it comes with the spell- and Dean doesn’t want an explanation or at least not _that_ explanation. Also, Dean isn’t his mate, humans don’t have mates and angels are not even made for the whole falling in love thing. The bite will only be a mark on the hunter’s skin once the spell is over, he shouldn’t be getting so worked up about it, it isn’t a big deal.

The hunter shakes his head. “Whatever, let’s just get over with this.” He mumbles and then starts stripping the angel from his clothes. At that Castiel starts rolling his hips again and he begins to suck other marks over Dean’s neck, extremely glad that his actions didn’t make Dean reconsider if they were going to do this or not. He comes back to kissing the hunter’s mouth when Dean is getting rid of his trousers and it is only then that he realizes he should be stripping the hunter too.

Castiel almost rips Dean’s robe and boxers when he takes them off of the hunter. He just wants to get rid of any barrier that could get between their bodies. Dean’s clothes are almost offending to Castiel and he wishes he could use his powers to make them disappear. It would be faster, he could already be fucking Dean if his grace wasn’t bound. “Slow down, Cas…” Dean says, but Castiel doesn’t listen and a few minutes later they are both completely naked. Castiel thinks the contact is glorious and when his cock finally touches Dean’s he lets out a loud moan he is sure Sam would have heard, had he been in the bunker at the moment. The hunter smirks. “You are such a horny cat.”

Castiel frowns. “I’m not a cat.” He growls and then rolls his hips again as if to make that point clear, but his tail brushes the hunter’s inner thigh and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Yes, you are. You are a horny cat, Castiel.”

The angel growls again at that and decides to get Dean to shut up. He covers Dean’s lips with his own again and then slips a hand between their bodies. Castiel takes hold of the hunter’s shaft and strokes him a few times. The sound Dean makes into Cas’ mouth are music to the half-cat ears. “You were saying, Dean?” He asks, moving to a sitting position, never stopping to jerk the hunter off. “Could a cat do this?” He swipes his thumb over the head, gathering the precum leaking from it and raises an eyebrow, his eyes never leaving Dean’s, which close in that second.

“God, Cas…” The hunter moans, thrusting into Castiel’s grip. “No, you are not… oh fuck-” Dean can’t form a coherent sentence when the angel repeats what he did seconds earlier with his thumb. He can’t believe he’s the one making Dean Winchester lose control. He is doing this, Castiel, not a random chick the hunter picked up from a bar, _Castiel_ , the angel. “Where...? How…?”

Castiel chuckles but doesn’t say anything. He leans forward again to kiss the hunter and stops his ministrations on the other man’s member. He is pretty sure Dean whines at the loss of contact. “Where’s the lubricant, Dean?” He whispers in Dean’s ears, making the hunter shiver with anticipation. He knows Dean has some, he isn’t stupid.

“In the nightstand.” Dean says, closing his eyes and bracing himself for what is soon to come. “Inside the drawer.”

It takes nothing to Castiel to find the purple bottle of lube and a minute later he’s about to pour some over his fingers, but the hunter stops him. There’s a worried expression plastered on his face and the angel begins to fear again that they will have to stop everything. “I’ll do it.” Dean says and Castiel visibly relaxes. Of course, Dean was just worried the angel would like to prep him open when he didn’t have any kind of experience with this. He sighs and nods, handing the bottle to the other man and moving back to a sitting position, decided to enjoy the show. He will do it some other time, he has all the time in the world… Wait, no. Cas shakes his head, there won’t be another time, he doesn’t have to forget that.

The hunter takes a deep breath and coats his fingers with the slippery substance. He makes sure the lube is enough and then he’s moving his hand towards his ass, while Castiel watches him as if he is in some kind of trance.

The angel was right, Dean really looks beautiful like this; he can’t find the words to describe how beautiful he is with his skin flushed red and his legs spread open, ready, waiting for him. Castiel checks Dean out shamelessly, from his thighs to the hunter’s head. At some point his eyes meet Dean’s and they just stare at each other for a second before the hunter closes his. The half-cat pouts; he doesn’t want his mate to stop looking at him, he wants his mate to stare at him while they make love. His mate seems shy and Castiel wants to show him there’s nothing to be shy about, they are together in this and it's wonderful. He is about to say something when he remembers that no, Dean isn’t his mate, they are nothing more than friends, the hunter is doing this only to help him, none of this is real, Dean probably closed his eyes to imagine he was with someone else.  Yes, that was probably it.

Castiel shakes his head. Is getting harder to control the cat part of him, he doesn’t want to slip away and say something he will regret. He’s having second thoughts about all of this and he thinks about stopping when Dean opens one eye to peek at him and the angel gets a glimpse of stunningly beautiful green eyes practically eaten by the blackness of the hunter’s blown out pupils. “You’re gonna keep staring or get on with it. I’m ready.” Dean says, his voice gruff and inviting as he slips his fingers out of his ass, and the angel throws away any thought about stopping this, deciding to lean over the other man again and kiss him as if that is their last time doing it –which, in fact, is-.

They both move together as if they have always been made for this. The whole thing is like a slow dance. It doesn’t stop being rough, but at some point things changed and Castiel swears it feels more intimate, more like the way he has always wanted it to be. When the angel aligns his cock with  Dean’s hole and finally pushes inside -slowly, inch by inch, making sure he doesn’t hurt Dean- the hunter moans Castiel’s full name and closes his eyes, his grip tightening on the fur of the angel’s back –yes, apparently there’s some fur there too-. Hearing Dean say his name like that… God, Cas can’t help it, if he isn’t literally glowing with happiness is only because his grace is bound. He beams at the hunter and Dean gives him a shy smile in return and then Castiel is kissing the other tenderly, sweetly and everything seems perfect because Dean kisses him back just in the same manner. It feels so real Cas almost says something he shouldn’t say, but he stops himself just in time.

The angel gives Dean some time to adjust to the intrusion. He’s yearning to move, to relieve some of the built up tension inside him, no matter how good it feels to have Dean tight around him it’s not enough, but he understands the other man could get hurt if he doesn’t take his time with him.

So that’s what Castiel does. It starts at a slow pace, Dean letting Cas do all the work, letting him cherish his body with kisses as he moves in and out of him. It goes on like this until Dean seems to decide he wants more and starts meeting the angel’s thrusts with ones of his own, making the angel gasp and moan in pleasure, loving this new, faster, pace.

They don’t talk. There’s a lot Castiel wants to say. He wants to tell the hunter how beautiful he is, how good everything feels, how much he loves him; but he can’t do that because it will only make everything worse. Castiel doesn’t know if Dean will be able to see him in the same way after this and he doesn’t want to add something else to the list of reasons why the hunter could want to stop being his friend. Cas wouldn’t be able to deal with that.

Because of this, the angel stays quiet when it comes to words. Dean doesn’t say anything either so the only noises in the room are their broken moans and gasps, along with the sound of skin against skin. Just sounds of pleasure.

The act soon becomes rough again, but Castiel isn’t complaining as he gets closer and closer to the edge. It never stops being wonderful. No matter which are the reasons why it is happening Castiel will always treasure this exact moment, right when Dean closes his eyes and comes, shouting the angel’s name, painting their chests white. He looks gorgeous, the sight in front of Castiel’s eyes is intoxicating and that, plus how the hunter clenches around him, is enough to make him reach his climax as well.

Castiel feels different when he comes down from his high. He feels relaxed and tired, but above all that, he feels happy. The angel slips out of Dean, who makes a face at the feeling, and then, without thinking, he wraps his arms around the other man’s torso and nuzzles his neck. He opens his eyes -which he didn’t realize he had closed- in surprise, when he feels a hand moving slowly up and down his back, petting him. _Dean_. Cas smiles against the hunter’s neck, places a kiss over the mark of his bite, out of instinct, and cuddles closer to the body beside him.

“Sleep, Cas.” He hears Dean say and maybe it’s because of what just happened, maybe is his fogged mind playing him so kind of trick, his happiness confusing him, making him mistake fantasy with reality, maybe is all of that together, who knows? But, for a second, Castiel is certain he hears a smile on Dean’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are my life support <3


	5. I broke you, I’ll break myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wakes up alone and Dean thinks he's a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here comes the angst guys... Sorry but this was necessary.  
> This time I have a beta! Thank you [featherfluff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff) for helping me with this and for your comments that managed to make my day :)

A couple of hours later –he is surprised he slept more than half an hour, his cat-naps tend to be short- Castiel wakes up slowly, stretching his body and yawning with his eyes still closed. The half-cat only opens them when he reaches for the body that should be beside his and finds that the bed is empty. Dean is gone and Cas knows it shouldn’t surprise him, he always knew the hunter didn’t feel anything more than friendship towards him; but waking up alone after what happened… It hurts, it hurts a lot.

Sure enough, it hurts more than it would hurt if the angel wasn’t cursed, or that’s what Castiel tells himself. He is sure the pain he’s feeling at the moment is this bad because he -unintentionally- mated with the hunter and now being apart from said hunter has become twice as unbearable as before.

Castiel sighs and buries his face in the pillow, hoping Dean’s scent will dull his agony. How could he let this happen? It was never his intention to mate with Dean, he should have known something as bad as this would finally happen if he let his instincts rule him. Now, for as long as this spell lasts, he will be wanting to be with Dean and not the way he had been craving to be with him before, oh no. He can feel it; it will be harder for him to stay away now, he will want to be close to Dean all the time, take care of him, because he’s the weak one and Cas is strong and he has to make sure nothing happens to his mate; be intimate again… His shaft twitches with interest as images of a few hours ago come to his mind and he groans in frustration, begging for it to calm down, he doesn’t want to end up rutting against the hunter’s mattress, no matter how good that idea sounds to his cat ears, which perk up as he thinks about it. _No_.

God, this really couldn’t have gotten any more out of control, could it? Castiel is already worrying about Dean. Where did the hunter go? He knows he isn’t in the bunker because he would sense him if it was like that… What if he’s in danger? What if someone tries to hurt him? Take him away? The angel growls. He won’t let anyone get close to Dean, he is _his_ mate, if someone touches him they will regret it!

When the angel realizes how he’s thinking he scolds himself inside his mind. He can’t be having those thoughts. Dean isn’t his property, the hunter is an independent human being who can take care of himself without the angel’s help and who can decide on his own who touches him. He isn’t his mate, he will never be no matter what his cat part tells him; humans don’t have ‘mates’, neither do angels, angels aren’t even supposed to fall in love!

But no matter how many times he tries to remind himself this, Castiel finds himself going back to worry more and more about his best friend’s whereabouts. It is maddening and it makes him toss and turn in the bed for an entire hour until he decides he can’t stay there, laying naked, forever, he needs to entertain his mind if he doesn’t want to go crazy.

 _Dean is fine_. He thinks, although he isn’t sure at all. _He’ll be back soon and I’ll apologize_ _to him_. Castiel only hopes he will have the presence of mind to actually do that.

*  *  *

_What the hell did I do?!_

Dean rushes outside the bunker as soon as he can, after getting into some clothes. His thoughts are making him go crazy and his guilt is consuming him inside-out. He needs to get away from that place, as far away from the angel, who is supposed to be his best friend – _yeah, sure, as if he will let me continue calling him that after what I did, shit, I’m going back to Hell and I deserve it_ -, as possible.  He gets inside his car with that thought in mind, trying to let the sound of the engine of his beloved Impala make him relax. It doesn’t work; he can’t relax, not with the knowledge of what he did keeping his mind occupied.

The hunter doesn’t really know where he’s going, he’s just sure of one thing and one thing only: he needs to find a bar. Out of instinct he ends up driving towards Lebanon and parks in front of the first bar –though by the looks of it ‘filthy hole’ would be a better description – he spots only to realize that it’s closed until 8 PM, so he decides to go back later and gets inside his baby once again.

As Dean drives through Lebanon, hoping that will distract him from what happened, his thoughts start hunting him again. Clearly there won’t be an easy way to get rid of those memories. Soon he can’t really concentrate on anything else and decides that is better to stop the car before he runs into someone. He brings his hands to his face, as if that will make him invisible to anyone else and sighs, defeated.

_Why didn’t I stop him? He told me it was the spell and not him! He didn’t want it!_

He’s so angry with himself. To think that he practically raped him… Cas… His best friend! The only person in this universe he truly loves. He’s a monster; he never deserved to get out of Hell. What has he done!?

The hunter chokes a sob.

His phone starts ringing but he doesn’t even glance at it. The hunter is sure that it is Castiel and he can’t talk to him, not now, not after what he has done to the poor angel. The angel that has been calling him for an entire hour now, starting twenty minutes after he left the bunker. He’s probably wondering where he is, maybe he’s even worried… Knowing Cas, the angel probably isn’t angry with him at all and that only makes Dean feel more sick with himself, because the angel is back there in the bunker and he’s waiting for Dean because he doesn’t have anything to eat tonight and Dean can’t just go back there and pretend nothing happened, pretend he doesn’t hate himself, pretend he didn’t take advantage of his best friend when he was in a weakened state.

Dean’s cellphone rings again but this time it’s a text message. Castiel isn’t overly fond of texting and he usually avoids it, so it’s weird for him to send a message to Dean. Giving in to his curiosity, the hunter grabs his phone and reads the message, which luckily isn’t Cas’ but Sam’s.

 **Sammy** **[2:15 PM]** : Stop ignoring my phone calls, Dean!

The hunter rubs his face and sighs. Then his phone starts ringing again with an incoming call from his brother and the hunter answers. “What?!” He snaps, his voice gruff with traces of held back tears.

“Where the Hell are you!?” His brother sounds more angry than anything, but Dean is positive he can detect a note of worry in his tone as well. “Castiel’s been calling you for an hour! He sounds extremely worried Dean! What happened!? Why did you leave him alone!?”

Sam won’t lower his tone and Dean can’t blame him, but he keeps his voice a whisper because he will break if he tries to shout back. “I needed to be alone.” He murmurs, clenching his fist.

“Why!?”

“Because I needed to, Sammy, that’s why!” Dean sure as hell isn’t going to tell his little brother what exactly happened after he decided to just leave him alone with Castiel in the bunker.

He hears Sam let out an exasperated sigh. “Whatever Dean, I just hope it has nothing to do with you having some kind of gay panic because of whatever thing that happened. I really don’t care if you can’t fucking accept you love the guy, go back to the bunker, you can’t leave Castiel alone like that!”

After Sam says that Dean stops breathing. How can Sam know? Did Castiel tell him? If Cas told him why isn’t he horrified at what the hunter has done? “What did Cas told you?” He asks, trying to sound angry and failing, instead he sounds really scared.

“Cas didn’t tell me anything… Oh, so something _did_ happen!” Sam replies and… is he laughing?! How can he laugh at a time like this? Dean swears he’s going to kill his brother. “You _are_ having a gay panic!” His brother laughs some more and Dean feels as if the world around him is crumbling to pieces. Castiel didn’t tell Sam anything about what happened and his little brother thinks everything’s okay.

“I’m not…” Dean sighs and rubs his temples with his free hand. “I’m not having a gay panic, Sam.” He really isn’t, he might have been hiding in the closet from his brother for a long time, but he has assumed years ago that he likes guys too and, though it took him a little bit longer, he has accepted his feelings for his angel friend as well. But of course, Sammy doesn’t know any of that.

Dean hears his little brother huff in amusement. “Yeah, sure, you’re not.” His voice is gentler now. “Look, I get that you’re confused.” _Seriously, Sammy? This is how you have planned to help me through a gay panic?_ Why can’t his brother leave him alone already? He knows Dean isn’t in any kind of trouble, if he’s so worried about Cas then he can call the angel and tell him he’s fine. “But no matter how difficult might seem for you to come back and talk to Cas, you have to, he really is worried about you and he can’t leave the bunker, just go back, okay? I have to go.”

Sam says goodbye to Dean, after the older hunter convinces him he will drive back to the bunker, and ends the call.

Dean doesn’t plan to go back to the bunker.

*  *  *

It is only 9 PM and Dean is already inside the bar, finishing his third beer. He isn’t drunk yet, but he’s planning on that, anything to get Castiel and the events from a few hours ago out of his head. His phone hasn’t stopped ringing and he has decided to turn it off. The angel can’t get out of the bunker because he doesn’t have the keys or his mojo so Dean is sure he won’t try anything stupid if he doesn’t answer his calls. A part of him is telling him that this is wrong, that he should be with Castiel, because he is his friend, because he owes him after what he did, but it’s exactly what he did that's also stopping him from going back there. He can’t face Cas, he’s not ready to have the angel forgive him for something unforgivable. So he drowns that part of him that is trying to remind him if he doesn’t go back Cas will end up eating raw fish with another beer and goes back to cheek the waitress that is serving a table a few meters away from him.

 Dean is about to ask the waitress her name when someone else calls her, her boyfriend judging by the kiss he gave her. Awesome, today is definitely not his day. He finishes his fourth beer and decides to just get drunk tonight, it is almost as good as get drunk and get laid and he is not having a lot of luck with the last part so he will accept what he gets.

“What happened to your neck?” A voice coming from his right asks. A woman’s voice, to be more specific. She sounds honestly intrigued and Dean doesn’t really want to touch that subject, so he tries to shake her off.

The hunter rolls his eyes, doesn’t even turn his gaze towards her to reply. “A cat bit me.” He says with a spark of bitter humor in his voice. He hopes the girl will notice he doesn’t want to be bothered about anything at the moment.

“It seems too big to be a cat’s, looks more as if a person did it.” She sounds closer now, Dean can even feel her breathing reach his cheek. God, what’s with people and personal space these days?

He turns, exasperated, because of course it looks as if a person did it, was this girl really that stupid? Couldn’t she recognize sarcasm? “No shit-” He starts saying, turning to finally look at her, but what he sees stops him, because wow, she’s really hot. His frown changes into the usual smirk he uses to catch the ladies. “Well, hello…” He prompts her to tell him her name, offering her his hand to shake.

The woman smiles her own flirtatious smile and the hunter realizes he is the stupid one here. This girl is clearly interested; she was only trying to get his attention with her questions. “Carla.” She replies, shaking Dean’s hand firmly and taking the seat next to him at the bar.

The hunter decides that he likes her name, it doesn’t matter that it kinda reminds him of Castiel’s because it begins with a C, nothing can be perfect. They talk for an hour about a lot of stuff, she even invites Dean another beer so he has to do the same. Everything goes great except he notices her looking at the mark on his collarbone a few times as if it is giving her a bad feeling, given the face she puts on when her gaze focuses on it. The hunter lets it slide though, doesn’t make any kind of questions about it because he really doesn’t want to talk about that particular matter. She the one who brings it up again in the end.

“So…” She starts, staring at his neck again so Dean already sees it coming. “That bite… are you into that kind of thing?” She finally asks, shyly. Oh… So that was it, she was just uncomfortable he may want to… Right. “Because I’m not and I hope that’s not a problem?”

Her shyness is kind of adorable, Dean thinks.”Not really, it was a misunderstanding, the person who did it…” God, he really doesn’t want to talk about it. “It was a misunderstanding.” He repeats, taking a long swing of his beer.

She nods and does the same. “Who did it? It wasn’t your girlfriend or anything, right? Because I don’t really want to get into any kind of complicated situation here...”

Dean laughs and shakes his head. “God no, it isn’t like that; it’s not really an interesting story and it’s very long, nothing worth wasting time on.” He lies and thinks to himself that in fact it is a very interesting story and even kind of a hot one… “Let’s talk about you.” The hunter says, to keep himself distracted again.

So she starts talking about herself and Dean does his best to listen, but his mind keeps going back to earlier that day, to how good Castiel had felt against his body, how wonderful felt to kiss those beautiful pink chapped lips he has been dreaming about for years. The alcohol is letting his mind wander through those memories without the regret from when he was sober and it quickly goes back to that moment when Cas started jerking him off… God he has never thought the angel taking control like that would be so fucking hot, Jesus.

His lower body starts to react to the images going through his mind and Dean is quickly pulled back to reality. He crosses his legs and the sudden movement makes Carla stop talking and look down at the hunter’s crotch. When she looks back at Dean’s eyes she’s smirking.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” She whispers, leaning closer to Dean and resting a hand over his inner thigh.

The hunter bites his lip and nods. This is his opportunity, it is perfect; anything to get rid of the memory of Castiel. “I’d love to.” He replies, reaching for his wallet to pay for his last beer.


	6. You are mine, Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes back to the bunker and things don't get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about this. I'm warning you: this is angsty and I'm a monster (don't worry, this gets happier later, I swear).  
>  **WARNING:** There's some explicit **non-con** here. It doesn't get too far but it happens so if you are uncomfortable with it don't feel like you have to read it, 'kay?  
>  Again thank you to my awesome beta, [featherfluff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff). You're awesome darling.

To say that it wasn’t a good night for Dean was an understatement. Yes, he managed to get laid and the lady he spent the night with was a goddess if you asked the hunter, but it wasn’t a good night. Don’t get him wrong, it wasn’t a bad night either. Well, the truth is he isn’t sure how to feel about the night in question. He's lacking the energy to even care about the night's events at this point, although he's pretty sure he should be worrying about it.

He should be worrying about it because the idea of last night was to get rid of the memory of Castiel and apparently it only worked to make the memory stronger.

Let’s start with how his mind couldn’t stop comparing the woman to Castiel, _all the fucking time_. It started with her eyes: Carla’s were brown and they didn’t compare to the angel’s at all; Dean couldn’t stop thinking about how his best friend’s eyes shined when they finally got to touch each other, while Carla just stared at him as if there wasn’t anything wonderful about what they were doing, because there wasn’t, not really, it was just another one night stand. And it went on like that during the whole night. Her hands weren’t as soft –yeah, he isn’t kidding-, her kisses didn’t have the right pressure, her pace wasn’t the right one. She wasn’t Cas, that was it; she wasn't his best friend wearing his clothes because the angel's were dirty with mud and grass stains, she wasn't Castiel with his shirt untucked inside his pants for a chance because he couldn’t fit his tail in them, she wasn't the Angel who looked adorable with that pair of cat ears and the hunter couldn’t stop thinking about his best friend, about how perfect everything had been with him.

So Dean allowed himself to think about Cas that night while he was with Carla, throwing –at least momentarily- all his guilt through the window and the idea that this was supposed to make him forget about the angel and not the contrary. He could go back to hate himself when he was sober and in the bunker. The hunter didn’t even notice how he shouted the wrong name while he climaxed and he cared even less when Carla left the motel looking obviously pissed at him.

Then why isn't he worrying about it now? That's simple, the headache which with he is dealing at the moment only lets him do one thing at the time and driving the Impala without taking part in a car accident is a priority for the time being. Seriously, Dean can't remember the last time he dealt with a hangover like this one. Why did he drink so much? Oh... Yeah, to forget about Cas. Hehe, funny how that didn't work, right?

Dean manages to park the Impala without harming her in any way and, once his blurry mind realizes he's putting the key the wrong way, he walks inside the bunker, closing the door behind him with maybe too much force because its noise makes him grab his head with both hands in a futile attempt to sooth the pain that courses through him.

Just a second after the pain finally subsides and he can start to make his way downstairs, a voice he recognizes all too well yells his name making him have to close his eyes and clench his head between his hands again. "Cas, don't shout, please." The hunter murmurs under his breath, he isn't even sure if the half-cat will be able to hear him or not since he barely heard his voice himself, but then again, that might be only his hangover.

Dean can hear Castiel's frown in the angel's voice. "Dean? Are you okay?" His best friend asks and the hunter can feel him getting closer to him, climbing up the stairs no matter that the angel practically doesn't make a sound when he walks. "I've been so worried about you." And oh, doesn't that make Dean's guilt come back to haunt him all of the sudden. He is starting to think he shouldn't be here. Cas was worried, he was _worried_ about him, he _cares_ about him! Even after what the hunter has done!

"Cas..." He whispers. He isn't even sure he said it or not. Dean doesn't deserve the angel's attention he doesn't deserve Castiel talking to him, not even that.

The hunter opens his eyes at least and catches a glance of the angel's worried expression and he has to look away because he can't bear with the weight of it in his heart. "Dean, where were-" The Angel stops talking all of the sudden and Dean hears him take a deep breath which is followed by what he thinks is a growl. He takes a chance and glances at Castiel one more time to find his best friend's expression completely transformed.

Something is definitely not okay.

*  *  *

When he heard Dean enter the bunker Castiel immediately left the hunter’s room, where he had been waiting for his mate – _best friend_ \- to come back, since yesterday night. The angel had been worried sick about Dean, had spent his waking hours just watching his cellphone hoping for it to ring with a call from the hunter but Dean hadn’t called, not even once. It had been hell to the cursed angel and when he had heard him, had felt him, getting back home… Oh, that had been redemption.

Or that was what he thought until now.

There’s something off about the air close to Dean. When Castiel was farther away from the hunter he could barely sense it because his nose was too focused on the other man’s scent, letting it fill his lungs and calming him, making him feel like he was back home despite not having left the bunker. Dean was home; his scent was the best way to sooth his nerves. But now that he is closer he can smell it all over the hunter, this thing that is staining his best friend’s wonderful aroma. What is it…

The angel takes a deep breath and sees _red_.

Castiel growls and almost hisses at Dean, the fur of his back bristling. Who was stupid enough to touch _his_ mate? And why did Dean let them touch him? Because Castiel is sure Dean had sex with someone else, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to smell the- the- the _whore_ all over his mates body! Does Dean think he isn’t good enough to be his mate? Is he planning to leave him? _No_! He _can’t_! They mated, they are meant for each other, Dean _can’t_ leave him! Dean is _Castiel’s_!

“Cas, buddy, talk to me, you’re scaring me.” He hears his mate say, laughing nervously, but his mind is clouded with anger and the need to make Dean understand that he can’t leave him like that again, leave him to have intercourse with some random woman. The angel isn’t really listening to the other man; Dean’s words go through one ear and out the other.  “Cas…?” The hunter takes a step back and Castiel follows him.

Wasn't Dean satisfied with Castiel’s performance yesterday? Was it because of that his mate left to seek pleasure somewhere else, in the arms of some stranger? He didn’t think Castiel could give him what he needed? Yes… that must have been it… Why else? The hunter has a lot more experience than Castiel when it comes to sex, the half-cat performance must have been nothing compared to what his mate expected… Yes, that was it, Dean just wasn’t happy with Castiel's performance…

But Castiel will show him he can do better, he can learn, he can be a good mate for Dean. The angel will show him to whom he belongs, who can give him the best pleasure he can ask for…

The angel moves forward until he is pinning Dean against the wall, his whole body pressed to the hunter’s from head to toe, his mouth just over his mate’s. “I’ll get better for you, Dean.” He whispers and then starts pampering the hunter’s skin with kisses as his hands make their way under the man’s shirt.

“What the hell are you talking about, Cas?!” Castiel barely hears him, doesn’t notice at all the slight tone of alarm in his mate’s voice.

“So good…” Castiel murmurs and rubs his body against Dean’s, closing his eyes and smiling when he starts to feel his mate getting hard. Yes, faster, he wants Dean to be ready _now_. Castiel is already fully erect and eager to mate with his human again, to show him who he belongs to. He will leave another mating mark if that’s necessary to remind the hunter.

But why can’t Dean stop moving? Why is he struggling so much? And why does he keep talking? This isn’t the time for talking! Dean should be taking off his clothes!

The angel growls again and pushes his mate harder against the wall, making him let out a raged breath. He keeps kissing and licking the hunter’s neck, hoping he will stop making this so damn difficult for him with all of that movement. Can’t Dean see he’s trying to find where he left his mark last night? He needs to make it again, because it wasn’t right the first time. That woman didn’t see it, she couldn’t have, or else she wouldn’t have had intercourse with _his_ mate.

When he finally finds the spot he grins. “You are mine, Dean Winchester, _mine_.”

“Cas…”

The half-cat bites down, hard, really hard.

Dean stops struggling.

“Cas, _please_ …”

There’s something wrong. Castiel can sense it. The way Dean said that world as if he was giving up in some kind of fight…

“Please, Cas, this isn’t you…”

The angel’s opens his eyes and let’s go of Dean’s neck. What…? What is he doing…? He looks up at his best friend and immediately gets as far away from him as he can. The hunter looks completely wrecked and not in a good way. He's bleeding and there's bruises already starting to form on his wrists and forearms, from where Castiel was holding him minutes ago. Dean’s eyes… The hunter was about to cry, Cas just knows it.

Cas can’t stand the sight in front of him. He has to get away from it. The mere thought of hurting Dean… God he hurt Dean! How come he actually hurt Dean?! This can’t be happening. The angel was completely out of his mind he couldn’t fight his instincts, couldn’t fight the curse, again, and this time he almost… _No_. And he can taste Dean’s blood in his mouth…

He runs.

Castiel can only think of finding a place to hide from reality, hide from what he has done.

*  *  *

_Knock… Knock… Knock…_

The hesitant knocking on the door of his room comes an hour later, but Castiel isn’t ready to face Dean, doesn’t know if he will ever be ready to face him again. For God’s sake, he’s an angel! He isn’t supposed to be so easily controlled and nevertheless this is the second time he has hurt his best friend because he was being controlled by something else. First time was Naomi, now it was this fucking curse.

“Cas, can we talk?” Dean sounds more than worried, but Castiel can’t detect a single note of fear in his voice. “Come on, everything’s fine, I’m not angry.”

 _No, nothing’s fine and how can you not be angry._ Castiel wraps his arms around his legs, trying to make himself as small as he can.

He hears Dean sigh on the other side of the door. “I know it was the curse, buddy, I don’t blame you, I’m serious.” Maybe Dean doesn’t blame him, but Castiel does, he blames his weakness, his lack of will power. “Look, you didn’t… You didn’t do anything… You stopped, that’s what counts, okay? I don’t want you beating yourself over this, I’ve done far worst things and you know it.” Castiel sighs and stares at the closed door. It is true, Dean has done worst things during his time in Hell, but Castiel can’t compare the situations. “Just… Come out when you’re ready, can you? I don’t want you to be alone.”

The angel knows that sooner or later he will have to get out of his room. He needs to eat and he owns Dean some explanations; after what happened he owes al least that to him. But right now he thinks it’ll be better if he stays alone for a while.

“Right… So…” Dean starts to turn away from the door.

“Wait!” The angel isn’t sure from where exactly he got the courage to speak but he is glad he did when he hears Dean turn to face the closed door once again.

“Yeah, Cas?”

The angel takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry.” He knows it doesn’t cut it, but he has to say it.

“It’s fine, don’t worry, I’m serious.” Dean pauses for a second. “Was that all?”

Castiel shakes his head ‘no’, despite knowing the hunter can’t actually see him. “Dean… please take a shower, I can still smell her on you.”

He isn’t exactly sure why that makes Dean chuckle but he is glad he can hear a smile in Dean’s voice when the hunter tells him that sure, he will take a shower right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


	7. No more misunderstandings (Sam is awesome)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam saves the day and Dean simply loves having a younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!!  
> I'm so freaking sorry about making you wait so freaking long! That was exactly what I was trying to avoid but well, I just couldn't, sorry. First my beta had problems with the internet and then I was too busy to even think about posting, but now I'm free! I'm out of school for good and I'll update the next chapter as soon as [featherfluff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff) sends me her corrections c:  
> Anyway, this chapter is not my favourite but I hope you like it anyway, don't worry there will be more Dean/Cas in the next one.  
> As always, big thanks to my awesome beta and enjoy!

Dean is getting out of the shower when his phone starts ringing. Recognizing Sam’s ringtone, the hunter’s eyes widen and he practically runs to get his phone and answer, which causes him to slip on the wet tiles of the bathroom and fall to the ground –luckily he manages to stop his fall with his arms and he doesn’t get any serious injury, the last thing he needs know is Castiel to see him with a broken arm or something like that and find a way to blame himself-. By the time he gets on his feet again and dries his hands to grab the device, his brother has hung up already.

Yeah, those things tend to happen when you’re so impatient.

Dean's mad sprint to his phone was, however poorly executed, not without reason. If one of his friends were in danger, there was little to nothing that could slow down the hunter.

It is all Sam’s fault, the older hunter reasons. He was the one who sent Dean a text reading: _I have a lead. Can’t keep Cas like this for too long._ Obviously anyone would be worried by receiving a text like that! So yeah, being anxious about this isn’t his fault. Instead of texting him, Sam should have called him in the first place. But _no!_ His little brother decided it was better to text him first and call him _half an hour later!_  

The phone rings again only about five minutes later, while Dean is putting on his trousers. This time he doesn’t rush to answer it, but he does stop doing what he’s doing, letting his jeans fall to the ground again and then picking up his phone, this time not missing his little brother’s call.

“ _Don’t let Cas bite you!_ ” Sam yells before the older hunter has the chance to even say ‘hello’, and of course it only makes Dean worry more. Why? What could happen if he lets Cas bite him? Was it dangerous for him? Would he turn into a cat now or something? Was it dangerous for _Cas_?

Taking a deep breath to try and calm himself down –he doesn’t want his voice betray him and let Sam know Cas already bit him-, Dean hold the phone between his shoulder and ear, crouching to get his jeans again. “Why, what’s wrong Sammy?” He asks as he pulls up his trousers and buttons them. Anything to take his mind off of his worries.

“Well, you’ll see…”

*  *  *

_The house is seemingly empty; letters and tax bills are visible outside the mail box, the lights are off, the windows closed and the grass from the front yard is long enough to show that clearly more than a week has passed since the last time someone mowed it. Despites all of this, when the hunter enters the suburban building, he does it with his gun ready and making sure nobody sees him break in._

_It took him less than he had thought to find the house of the witch. He had been doing research on her possible whereabouts since the angel grew those ears and tail, no matter how much his friend has insisted that there was nothing to worry about, that it would pass sooner or later. A witch couldn’t be powerful enough to cause permanent damage to an angel, Castiel had said, but Sam didn’t stop looking, since, if you asked him, the damage was already done. After some days of trying to locate her, calling other hunters and hearing over and over again that they had never heard about her, Sam decided to try social networks and, to his surprise, the witch had had Facebook._

_It was right the night before he left that he had decided to pay the report to get her address and here he is now, sneaking into the house of the witch who had cursed his friend, hoping that somewhere amongst all her stuff he will find some way to cure Cas._

_“Ejem?” Someone clears their throat behind him, making him turn around and almost shoot the intruder –well, technically he is the intruder, but you get the idea-, luckily stopping his actions when he sees that the woman who caught his attention is showing him her hands to make him see she isn’t a threat. In the house of a witch this doesn't really prove any lack of ill intent, but something in her eyes tells Sam that this woman is to be trusted, so he chooses to follow his instinct. “What are you doing in my sister’s house?” There’s no malice in her tone, just real curiosity and that makes Sam relax a lot more._

_The hunter bites his lip, trying to come up with a good lie that will do as an explanation, but when nothing comes to his mind he decides to go with the truth for a change. If this is the woman’s sister’s house then she could help him –or kill him once he tells him his brother killed her sister, it’s an important decision he’s taking here, but then again, he doesn’t think this woman would try to hurt him in any way-. “Your sister…” Wait, does she know her sister was a witch? Reasonably she should know, but then again, what if she doesn’t?_

_“Did she kill a friend of yours or something? If that’s the case I’m sorry if you’re looking for revenge, another hunter killed her about a week ago.” She says nonchalantly, interrupting Sam as if her sister’s death was nothing important or terrible for her._

_The hunter frowns, confused. So… she does most likely know about her sister’s life as a witch and about hunters, and by the sound of it, she doesn’t seem to have had a good relationship with her, which, Sam thinks, is really good for him at the moment, it means she's likely to be more willing to help him, or so he hopes. “Um, not exactly, she casted a spell on a friend of mine and I came here looking for a way to reverse it, I already knew she was dead... What I don’t understand is how the spell is still working if she’s dead, I’ve never heard of anything like that happening before.”_

_The witch’s sister takes a few steps closer to Sam and waves her hand to the general direction of the room, making all the lights go on and giving the hunter a better sight of her. It is more than obvious for the man now that he’s dealing with another witch. “That would be because of me.” She replies, smiling sadly at the other. “I am sorry I’m causing you trouble.” She says and then sits on a couch, signaling Sam to do the same, so he complies, sitting on a chair facing her. “You’ll see, my sister and I weren’t close, at least not since she decided to start experimenting with dark magic, I never thought anything good could come from that so we stopped talking. It seemsas though I was right.” The witch lowers her eyes to the ground and this time Sam notices a hit of sadness in them as if she isn’t mourning her sister’s death but the sister she used to have before said sister's heart was corrupted by evil. “But before that we decided to bind our power so that if anything happened to one of us our spells wouldn’t stop working for as long as the other was safe.” She sighs and gives Sam an apologetic look. “It seemed like a good idea at the moment. When she decided to start using dark magic I tried to break the bond, but it turned out to be unbreakable. My sister’s enchantments will continue to work until the day I die.”_

_Sam thinks about this for a moment before replying. He isn’t going to kill this woman; it’s obvious to him that she is feeling guilty for something that isn’t even her fault and she doesn’t seem to be the kind of witch he is supposed to hunt. He plans to ask for her help instead and hope they’ll find a way to get Castiel back to normal again. “It’s okay, you don’t have to apologize for anything.” He reassures her and that’s when he sees realization appear all over the woman’s features._

_“You’re a Winchester, aren’t you?” She says, her eyes going wide in surprise as if she is in front of some kind of celebrity. “I can’t believe my sister actually dared to mess with you…”_

_“Yeah, I’m Sam.” The other replies, smiling a little. “Do you think you could help me with this spell I was talking about?”_

_The woman nods eagerly and stands up. “Come with me, I know were my sister used to hide her books, I’m sure we will find something in there.” She says and Sam follows her out of the living room and into the corridor. “What did exactly my sister do to your friend?” She asks while her hands seem to be searching for something on the wall._

_Sam watches her curiously. “It was some kind of transformation spell.” Comes his reply and the witch’s hands stop looking. When she turns around to face him her face shows pity and compassion which leaves Sam perplexed._

_“Oh, I’m so sorry, Sam, it’s too late for me to help you.” She says, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. “This happened more than a week ago, that’s clear. You’ll see, when I asked you if she had killed a friend of yours I was referring exactly to this.” Her words do nothing to make Sam’s confusion disappear, luckily she keeps talking. “My sister never killed people; instead she would turn them into animals and that way she could keep her conscience “clean”. Once a week has passed there’s nothing left of the human the person once was to be saved.”_

_Oh… So that’s why she thinks she can’t help. Well, if she knows who they are there’s no point in hiding things from her. “The thing is that my friend isn’t exactly human, the spell didn’t affect him they way it should have, had he been human.” When Sam says this, the witch opens her eyes and there seems to be some hope back in them again. “He never turned into an animal, only grew ears and a tail.” He finishes explaining, smiling because now he knows, thanks to the woman’s reaction, that they can help Castiel._

_“That’s wonderful!” She goes back to feel up the wall and all of the sudden her hand goes through it. “Here it is!” She says, now actually happy. “Follow me.” She adds before disappearing through the wall._

_The hunter shrugs and walks through it too, soon finding himself inside a barely lit room that resembles a dungeon more than he would like to think. Talking about clichés. “Oh, just one question,” The witch says and Sam finds her going through a book that is placed in an altar. “Is your friend in love with someone?”_

_Sam raises an eyebrow. Was that important? “I think so, yes… Why?” He doesn’t think so, he is sure of it, would bet good money on it, but if this witch knows who they are and has contact with the hunter’s circles then Sam doesn’t want to tell her more about his friend’s and his brother’s personal drama._

_“Uhm…”  She murmurs and then turns around to face Sam again. “Then the best thing for your friend to do is to stay close to this person…” She stops for a second, as if thinking of something. “But they should refrain from biting them; that could bring some complications.” She goes back to flip the pages of the old book, leaving Sam more than confused at her words. “You will have to be patient about this cure, it will take me a week to prepare it because there’s things I need I don’t have here, do you think you can wait?”_

_The hunter is taken back to reality, but his mind still wonders why Castiel shouldn’t bite his brother –and why Castiel would want to bite his brother to begin with… A cat thing? “That's fine. If you'd like I could help you find whatever it is you need, if you think it would help you finish the cure faster?”_

_She nods but doesn’t take her eyes off of the book. “That would be a great help, yes.”_

_An uncomfortable silence passes –at least it is uncomfortable for Sam- before the hunter decides to speak again, not finding any kind of explanation on his own as to why Castiel shouldn’t bite Dean. “What was that about a bite?”_

*  *  *

“… So she told me her sister had this weird thing with those spells… She would make the animal want to mate with the person the human was truly in love with while he was human. It was a way to make sure the existence of the animal was a miserable one, because of course the poor thing wouldn’t know where his ‘true mate’ was and that would drive him crazy. Of course if the animal managed to find the person he used to be in love with and managed to bite them things wouldn’t go any better because the animal would then think the person was now their mate and that would result in violent behavior towards other people who tried to get close to their mate. It is a possessive thing… umm… so the person would probably throw the animal out of their house and leave him on his own, which would end with them going crazy once again and possibly even dying because of the isolation and despair. I don’t know what to say, Dean, she was a bitch, contrary to her sister. She decided to help us, by the way.”

It takes Dean some time to process what his brother just told him. _The one they were truly in love with_ … Castiel loves him? No, that’s impossible; angels can’t fall in love, can they? But then again, they aren’t supposed to ignore orders from Heaven or betray their brothers and sisters for mere humans like Cas did. Come to think of it, maybe there isn’t really any other way to explain Castiel’s strangely affectionate -and yes, possessive- behavior excepting Sam's “True Mate” spell. It fits.

Castiel loves him.

“…Dean? Dean, are you still there?” The older hunter hears his brother say on the other side of the line, making him come back to Earth.

“What? Yeah, yeah, I’m here.” He replies, shaking his head. “So Castiel can’t bite me, is that all?” He asks, wanting the conversation to end as soon as possible.

“Yes, that’s all Dean… Are you sure there’s nothing else you want to tell me? You sound kind of anxious.”

Hell no! He isn’t going to tell anything about what happened to Sam, at least not until he has talked to Cas and every misunderstanding is fixed. “Nope, I’m fine, gotta go, Sammy.” He says ready to hang up.

“Oh, okay! I’ll go back as soon as I have the cure for Cas.” Dean hears the other man say before he’s hanging up without even saying goodbye or thanks. He will thank his little brother for that awesome information later, now he has more important things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are kudos and my life support <3


	8. Be my 'mate'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Castiel finally talk and everything goes right in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Really, I am. I wanted to have this last chapter updated before New Year but my beta was busy so... But hey! Here it is, the last chapter of this fanfic. I really hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's the first time I've written something this long, it was an adventure for me and your comments and kudos, your support, have meant a lot to me. I'm not leaving this here, I have ideas for a couple of timestamps so this is not the last thing you'll hear about this 'verse and I'm looking forward to write more and share it with you.
> 
> As always, I have to thank my awesome beta, [featherfluff](http://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff), for taking the time to correct my mistakes. You go girl :D
> 
> Well, without further ado, enjoy.

The angel is still curled over himself on his unmade bed when Dean knocks on his door for a second time that day. Feeling the hunter’s scent close to him again, Castiel buries his face in the pillow as if that can stop him from smelling the intoxicating aroma that his mate - _Dean_ \- produces.

“Cas…? We need to talk and I want to be looking at your face while we do it…” Dean pauses for a second and Castiel can swear he hears him laugh. “That pun was not intended but well… Never mind, can I come in?” His best friend asks and yes, that tone he’s using is definitely a happy one.

Castiel is confused. What could have happened between the last time the hunter knocked on his door and now to change his mood this much? Did he go out to have sex with that woman again? No, Castiel can’t smell her on his mate - ** _Dean_** \- anymore and... Wait, what did Dean say about ‘a pun’? What could be the other meaning of ‘be looking at your face while we do it’… ‘do It’… Do… Oh!

 _Oh_ …

Understanding what the hunter could have meant leaves the angel blushing fiercely and makes a wave of arousal course through his body –damn, Dean was right when he told Cas he was a horny cat. Is Dean implying what the angel thinks he’s implying? But why would he want to do that? Castiel knows the hunter finds some men as attractive as he finds women (sometimes even more), he saw all of the hunter’s secrets when he was rebuilding his body after raising him from Hell, but yet he also knows that the hunter only wants him as a friend and nothing more. But then, why would he hint at... That? Why would he imply that he wants to have sexual intercourse with Castiel again? Was Castiel wrong at believing the other man saw him only as a good friend?

But it can’t be, of course it can’t be. Castiel curses his mind for these ridiculous thoughts, there's no way Dean thinks of him as more than a friend, regardless of what’s transpired between them earlier.

“Yes, Dean, come in, the door is open.” He finally replies, deciding that he has to face what has happened between them at some point. Doing it as soon as possible would be the wisest idea because he is certain the hunter will just ignore it forever if he lets too much time pass.

Castiel is starting to make his bed look more presentable when his friend opens the door and walks inside his room, closing it behind him as if he thought they need privacy, although they’re still completely alone in the bunker. He turns to watch Dean move closer to the bed and Castiel’s eyes fix on the spot where he bit Dean just an hour ago. It has stopped bleeding, but it’s a red and angry mark that will definitely leave a scar on Dean’s collarbone. Castiel will have to remember to heal it once he can use his grace again.

Yet the mere sight of it makes Castiel’s whole body tremble, his fur bristles and his ears perk up. Another wave of arousal overwhelms him and he has to close his eyes and take a deep breath. The cat part of him doesn’t seem to understand how wrong his actions were, but _he_ knows and just seeing the mark on the hunter makes him want to look away. He’s so disgusted with himself.

When Dean doesn't speak for a while, Castiel is forced to open his eyes again. He finds Dean looking at him with a fold smile on his face, looking like he’s close to laugher. “You know it’s kind of adorable when your ears do that thing.” He says and Castiel rolls his eyes. It isn’t adorable if the movement of his ears is just another reminder of how little control he has over his instincts.

“What did you want to talk about, Dean?” If the hunter is just going to stand there then Castiel will have to make him leave because he can’t tolerate being in his presence for so long without giving in to the urge of touching him.

The hunter seems taken aback by the way Cas practically snapped at him, but that doesn’t make him leave, instead, Dean walks closer to him. “Yeah, well-”

“Stay back!” Castiel isn’t sure if he will be able to stand having Dean closer without wanting to at least roam his hands through the other man’s body, he doesn’t want this to end like the last time they were close, when he had… “You don’t know what you could unleash, Dean, just... Stay back.” He drops his gaze to the floor, ashamed.

Given by the dramatic sigh the human gives, Cas, without even looking at Dean, can tell the other is rolling his eyes. And then he just feels him moving closer and the hunter even dares to sit on the bed where he sleeps. That doesn’t help to calm down the cat part of him and his arousal. He’s just lucky it isn’t painfully obvious yet. “I don’t mind.” Dean replies, looking up at Cas from the bed, searching his eyes. When blue meets green the angel can barely contain himself from assaulting the other’s lips.

“What do you mean you don’t mind?” Castiel questions, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes, completely lost.

And there is that smirk again, the smirk that says ‘I know something you don’t’. The angel really wants to erase that smirk from the hunter’s lips with a kiss, but he keeps himself in check. “Well…” Dean scratches the back of his neck in a gesture that Castiel knows all too well. The hunter is nervous. “Sammy found some things about the spell the witch used...”

Oh shit… Dean _knows_? Wait. What does he mean with that ‘I don’t mind’, then? He doesn’t mind what exactly?

“… I kinda know everything.” He continues, smiling shyly at the half-cat. “The mate thing and the whole shebang… He also told me that it only happens if the person who is cursed loves someone and I was wondering…” It seems as if it’s harder for Dean to keep speaking with every word he says and the angel is clearly blushing, can’t even look at the hunter’s feet now. “If that’s true it would mean… And I don’t mind if it is true, actually, you know… em… is it true? Because if it isn’t that’s cool to but I was kinda hoping and I don’t want things to change between us if it’s not…”

The hunter is full on babbling and Castiel can’t believe it. There’s no doubt about what this means, Dean has feelings for him, romantic feelings for him! For a second Castiel thinks maybe it would be a good idea to shut him up with a kiss, but in the end he decides against that; after what happened he doesn’t want to make any kind of move without having the hunter’s explicit consent. Instead  Cas sits himself down next to Dean, and this immediately makes the other stop talking.

They sit like that, next to each other, looking at the wall for a few moments before Castiel realizes Dean won’t do anything else and ends up placing his head over the other man’s shoulder and closing his eyes when the hunter wraps an arm around his waist. “Is this okay..?” Castiel murmurs, his eyes still closed and his heart beating so hard it feels as though it's trying to break free from his vessel's chest.

The tension in Dean’s body disappears completely after the half-cat speaks up and he lets out a long sigh. “Yeah, yeah, it is, Cas.” The hunter whispers back, the smile perfectly recognizable on his voice. “Is it okay for you?”

The angel nods and rubs his face on Dean’s cheek. “Yes.”

“Not only because of the curse.”

“No, Dean.”

“You truly want us to be together.”

“Mhm.”

“Can I kiss you?”

To that Castiel smiles and moves a little bit away from the other man. Not too far, just enough so that he can see Dean’s face. “I don’t know, Dean, _can_ you?” He asks, He asks, teasing the hunter for asking such stupid questions.

The hunter rolls his eyes and pulls Cas closer, making the half-cat extremely grateful because now they are touching in more places than before and that gives him a bit of his control over his instincts back. “May I kiss you, angel?”

“Please…”

So Dean closes the small distance that still exists between them and claims his best friend’s mouth for a second time since they met all those years ago. The kiss is so different from their first. It is gentler for one thing, just their lips brushing, no tongue involved, it’s a caress; and their minds are not clouded with lust this time. It means the world, for Castiel and for Dean and when they finally break apart they are both grinning like idiots.

Castiel can only stare at Dean for a few seconds before wanting to go back to the touching and kissing, his cat part gaining strength again, but this time he’s sure he will be able to stop if he has too. The angel just wants to touch Dean some more.

He rubs his face and ears on the hunter’s face and chest, closing his eyes just like a cat would do. He really is enjoying himself and doesn’t care at all when the hunter laughs a little at him, because a second later Dean is running a hand up and down his back, petting him and placing soft kisses over his head and cat ears. Castiel lets go of his restrains and starts purring, earning another chuckle from the man he loves.

Neither of them remembers how exactly it happened, but soon enough they find themselves laying on the bed and kissing each other hungrily. It's still worlds apart from their first time, and Castiel is loving every moment of it. He knows in the back of his mind that the escalation of their (only moments ago) chaste kiss probably is mostly his fault. He is the one who has been half-hard since the moment Dean entered the room, but right now he can't even bring himself to care about that, because he knows they both want this. This, he tells himself, is good. There’s nothing to worry about.

But then Castiel starts lapping at Dean’s neck and unconsciously touches the fresh wound his teeth provoked, Dean hisses lightly in pain which causes the angel to sit back and start to straighten his clothes. “I'm Sorry, Dean.”

The hunter shakes his head and moves to a sitting position as well, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist and making him move closer once again. “Shh, it’s fine, angel.” He murmurs, but when he tries to kiss Cas again the other man moves his face away.

“No it isn’t, I can’t…” Castiel tries to speak through the lump that has formed in his throat. “I can’t do this to you after…”

“Sh, shh, sh…” Dean shushes him and places a hand on Castiel’s cheek, making him turn his face to look at him again. “I know it wasn’t your fault, okay, Cas? If somebody is to blame for what happened that is the fucking witch who cursed you, it's not your fault, this was never your fault.” The human’s words help Cas to calm down a bit, but he’s still tense and Dean notices it immediately. “I have an idea.” He says and then gives Cas a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll take care of you.” And after murmuring those words the hunter is pushing Castiel gently on the bed, making him lie underneath him as he kisses him tenderly, massaging him behind his cat ears to get him to relax. “You keep your eyes closed and enjoy…”

Before the angel can figure out what the hunter means, Dean is leaving his mouth and unbuttoning his shirt. He doesn’t make Cas take it off, only wanting to open it so that he will be able to kiss the expanse of the angel’s chest. “You’re gorgeous.” Dean says in awe when he finally lets himself enjoy the view in front of him. The praise makes the angel blush and smile, but he keeps his eyes closed just as Dean told him to do.

Hands map the angel’s chest closely followed by the human’s lips, which leave Castiel’s skin burning in their wake. The angel is completely relaxed now and so happy to be at Dean’s mercy, no matter how much his cat part wants to turn the tables, he knows this is exactly what he craves and, more important, what he needs.

Lips brush his navel and follow down his happy trail until they are stopped by the angel’s jeans –Dean’s jeans actually but that detail isn’t important-, and it’s only then that the hunter’s skilled hands work his trousers open to pull them all the way down along with his underwear before tossing them to a random place in the room. Castiel lets out a low and short moan when Dean wraps his hand around his semi erect member and slowly strokes it to full hardness. While this happens Castiel is tempted to open his eyes, but he does his best not to, wanting to enjoy how intense everything feels when he can’t see what’s happening.

Just a minute later, those lips he loves so much are mouthing at the underside of his cock and he gasps the hunter’s name, this time failing to keep his eyes shut. “Ah… Dean…” He looks down and finds that the hunter is smirking up at him, his stunningly beautiful green eyes glowing with new light.

“You like that, Cas?” Dean asks and then places a kiss on the head of the other man’s shaft before lapping at the precum that is already leaking from the slit, not letting Castiel give him a coherent answer. The angel just moans and smiles lazily at Dean, nodding minutely. That, of course, is everything Dean needs to keep going.

Placing his hands on Castiel’s waist to stop him from thrusting his hips and cause Dean to choke (Dean's been told he gives awesome head, but he still has a gag reflex and really doesn’t want to ruin the moment), Dean takes the head of his best friend’s, no, his lover’s, his… _mate_ _‘s_ cock into his mouth and starts to suck, pulling the most erotic sounds he's ever heard from the angel. For as long as Castiel gives him those sounds Dean is sure he will survive anything that happens to him.

It takes him some time to take Castiel fully into his mouth –it’s been quite a while since the last time he has done this and Castiel is bigger than he would have expected, he doesn’t understand how he’s noticing that just now- but when he does, Dean gives him all he has in his repertory, all the tricks that he is certain will make the angel lose control.

And oh, does Cas lose control...

The angel can barely keep his hips in place despite Dean's grounding hands on his hipbones, and Cas’ hands soon enough find their place on Dean’s head as the hunter bobs up and down and uses his tongue in a thousand truly _sinful_ ways. Castiel is trying to hold back his climax for a little longer when the hunter stars humming around his dick, which causes him to completely lose it.

He comes. He spills his cum inside the hunter’s mouth and Dean swallows every drop willingly, milking the angel through his orgasm until it causes Cas to twitch from overstimulation. Only after Dean’s sure he has swallowed every single drop, after Dean has licked Castiel completely clean, only then does the hunter climb up to place a soft kiss over the angel’s slightly parted lips.

“Well… then do you wanna be my mate, angel?” Dean questions, raising an eyebrow.

Castiel laughs and pulls him into another kiss, tasting himself in the other man’s mouth, which makes his toes curl and a shiver run through his body from head to tail. “Yes, I would love that, Dean.” He murmurs once they pull away and then closes his eyes.

Fatigue threatens to pull the angel to sleep, the post-coital euphoria leaving him with a feeling of warmth, a settled sort of happiness and safety. One of his cat-naps would be really welcomed at the moment, but at the same time he wants to return the favor to Dean, so Castiel starts making an effort to move on top of his human only to be stopped by said man with another soft kiss.

“You should sleep now, babe, you can make it up to me later, ‘kay?” Dean whispers over his lips, guessing his lover’s intentions.

The angel shakes his head a little, trying to hide how tired he truly is. “But, Dean, I want to-” He complains but the hunter shuts him up by brushing his lips over Castiel’s.

“Shh, we have time, practically a whole week with the bunker only for ourselves. Sleep, Cas.” He whispers and then kisses Castiel’s ears, earning some purring before the angel is completely asleep.

They have time, they have forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, since this is the last chapter I would _love_ it if you gave me your opinion on the whole thing, comments and kudos are my life support :)  
>  Also, if you want to suggest an idea for a timestamp, I'm all ears, I can't promise you I'll write them, but maybe I will, if they inspire me, it's always nice to know what you would like to read.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write something this long, so please if you liked it leave a comment (kudos are also appreciated) c:

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [(art for) The Cat, the Witch and the (metaphorical) Wardrobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482230) by [featherfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherfluff/pseuds/featherfluff)




End file.
